Rainy Day
by xshieldmaidenx
Summary: Present for moxieangel   ZOMG I LOVE THAT CHICK. READ HER STUFF!  . RoyxEd, shounen-ai, light yaoi, slash, boylove, etc.  "You owe me one and it's about time that I collected."  "…so you made me walk Black Hayate with you? IN THE RAIN!"


DISCLAIMER: Don't own FMA. If I did, 'Brotherhood' wouldn't exist.

((A/N: This is a very late bday present for moxieangel. Check out her stuff! Just basic language warning cuz of Ed's pottymouth... Oh. And light slash, boylove, etc between Roy and Ed. So slight pedophilia if you really wanna call it that… But you knew that once you clicked the link cause of the summary, right? :3))

RAINY DAY

'_Why the hell did I agree to this?' _Ed wondered in silent resentment as he walked alongside his own personal hell:

Handsome, strong, arrogant, pain-in-the-ass Roy Mustang.

"Couldn't you have done this by yourself?" the blonde asked with a hint of bitterness in his voice.

"Nonsense. Haven't you ever heard of the buddy system?" Mustang replied smugly. "Besides, you owe me one and it's about time that I collected."

"…so you made me walk Black Hayate with you? In the rain?"

"Would you rather I made you do something worse? Because that can be arranged."

"…No. This is fine." Ed glared at his superior, muttering angrily. "Don't know why the hell you need the buddy system for a freaking chore…"

"You never know what'll happen." Roy shrugged.

Ed fell silent, watching the dog excitedly explore the streets passing by the old warehouses. Suddenly, Hayate stilled and began barking violently. This was the only warning the pair got before eight chimaeras leaped at them from the shadows.

"Dammit!" Edward cursed as he blocked one attacker with his automail arm. He quickly transmuted it into a blade and began fighting the creatures, slashing offensively when defending wasn't enough. Sadly, it wasn't long before he became overwhelmed.

"Hey! Colonel Dumbass! Some help would be nice!" he shouted angrily. When his companion didn't respond, he whirled around and prepared to lecture Mustang, but the words died on his lips. He resumed attacking the chimaeras with a new viciousness, not ceasing in his attacks until the creatures that were still alive ran away with their lizard-like tails between their legs.

"Mustang!" Ed rushed to the side of the unmoving body of the Colonel. He was lying flat on his back, his already-soaked civilian clothes and gloves in tatters. Black Hayate sniffed his body, whining sadly at his seemingly not-breathing form. Edward felt his blood run cold as a fleeting thought ran through his mind.

"No!" he shook his head angrily, a few tears running down his cheeks. "He can't be dead. He's Roy Freaking Mustang, Bastard Colonel of the military… He doesn't die! And not from some freaking chimera!"

"Damn-cough-straight."

"Roy?" Ed's eyes widened. "What the hell happened to you?" Concern automatically shifted to anger. "Why couldn't you fight off a couple of beasts? You're a freaking Colonel!"

"Ed…"

"What?"

"It's raining. My alchemy relies on fire, and I can't get a spark when it's raining. Also, I don't exactly bring guns with me on dates."

"Oh… Wait. Date?"

"Of course. What did you think this was?"

"…torment?"

"Torment that ends with dinner at my place? If that's your torment, sign me up." Roy laughed, wincing slightly in pain.

"You suck at planning dates." Ed frowned. "Next time, let me come up with something, okay?"

"Alright… Wait. Next time?"

"Yeah. I'm asking you out, dumbass. You're supposed to say 'No freaking way, Fullmetal. I'm older and taller, so I'll plan all our dates. You just sit there and be a good little uke.' So I can say 'Who are you calling a pipsqueak uke? No way in hell!' and we can go back and forth for ages so—"

Ed was cut off by a hand wrapping itself around his neck and pulling him down so his lips could clash with another set. His eyes widened slightly, but he soon closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss. Their lips remained connected for several moments before Ed pulled away.

"For the record, you can't use that to shut me up all the time."

"Oh really?"

"…Just most of the time."


End file.
